fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Girl Ponies' Plan
"But King Fergus, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Sunset watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Fergus and Elinor. She knew that Queen La wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Sunset, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Fluttershy and Applejack. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were pony girls, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Fluttershy, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Queen La." said Applejack. "Of course not. But what will?" said Sunset, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Fluttershy. "Reason?" said Sunset, feeling somewhat startled. "With Queen La?" said Applejack, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Fluttershy. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Sunset. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Applejack, feeling frustrated about Queen La. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Fluttershy scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Sunset, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Fluttershy. "Well, that would make me happy." said Applejack between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Sunset when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Applejack. "What is it, Sunset?" asked Fluttershy. "I'm going to ... " said Sunset, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Sunset. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Fluttershy and Applejack followed Sunset into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Sunset. "Queen La?" asked Applejack. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Sunset said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Fluttershy. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Sunset. "It hasn't any!" said Applejack, smiling. "That's right." said Fluttershy. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Sunset. Then Applejack's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Queen La sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Sunset. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Applejack said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Sunset sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Fluttershy. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Sunset. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Applejack. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Queen La doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Fluttershy. Then an idea popped in Sunset's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Fluttershy's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Sunset, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Sunset to herself. "Explain what?" asked Applejack. Sunset turned to Fluttershy and Applejack and said, "About the three human pony girls, raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Fluttershy. "Who are they?" asked Applejack. "Turn around!" said Sunset. While Applejack and Fluttershy turned around to face a mirror, Sunset changed them into run-of-the-mill girls, including herself. Fluttershy and Applejack were very surprised when they only see themselves in run-of-the-mill forms. Sunset was now wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt with a red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, an orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, two black wristbands with magenta studs on each of them, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. Fluttershy was now wearing a white butterfly clip in her hair, a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. Applejack was now a wearing an orange and white shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a yellow denim skirt with two pockets and light yellow skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. She was still wearing her cowboy hat, and she was missing her rim and rose, though. "Why, it's ... us!" said Fluttershy, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Sunset. "You mean, we, us?" asked Applejack. "Uh-huh." Sunset repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Fluttershy, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Sunset. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Fluttershy. Applejack then noticed that her shirt was orange, her skirt was yellow, and her skirt lace was light yellow and changed her shirt to green, her skirt to blue, and her lace skirt to light blue. After all, her favorite colors are green and blue, and she was obsessed with them. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Applejack. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Fluttershy. "You really think we can?" asked Applejack. "If normal ponies can do it, so can we." said Sunset. "And we have our magic to help us." Applejack said. "That's right." smiled Fluttershy. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Sunset, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Fluttershy's wand, but Applejack was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Fluttershy's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal humans? For sixteen years?" asked Applejack, as she proceeded to fly away from Sunset. "Uh-huh." said Sunset. She zapped away Applejack's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Applejack, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Queen La will never suspect!" said Sunset. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Applejack. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Sunset. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Fluttershy. "Let me have it, dear." said Sunset, reaching for Applejack's wand. At last, Applejack got rid of Sunset's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Applejack. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Sunset. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Fluttershy and Applejack still inside the closet. "Sunset!" called Fluttershy. "Sunset!" called Applejack. Sunset forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Fergus and Queen Elinor then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the ponies reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Sunset motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs